Ice and Whirlpool
by gaaradave1
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. If I did then Haku would have been definitely female (even though I have a feeling that she actually was), survived and been the pairing for Naruto. And Naruto would kick ass. Repeatedly. **

**Second week into the Wave Mission**

They were in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. Eyes are always said to be windows to the soul, and as they stared at each other from the small gap, they could clearly see the reflection of all the suffering they each endured.

The Ice and the Maelstrom. That's what they were. Two strong Shinobi, unwanted by the world, and clinging to hope by a thread. In the end it shouldn't have mattered, but it did, to them, who lived so far apart, came together for one special moment, one special time where only they existed, where only they mattered. And the pain started to lessen. Smiles began to show on their faces, and their eyes started to show happiness and acceptance. They knew each other, from the deepest parts of their souls. Without their knowledge they bonded completely, and without any pause they unknowingly pledged their souls to each other.

Naruto Uzumaki, demon spawn, hell child, monster, murderer. That is what he was called. He worked hard to get where he was. He always refused to back down. At age 10 he believed his own life to mean nothing. To have no need for existence, and so he attempted to journey out of its realm, and into the next one. Where he was healed by his tenant, whom he met, and, in his still knowing of his need to end his existence, he attempted to release the demon. To no avail. His rage grew however, and he thrust his 'hanger-on' into the cage of the thing he had defeated a decade previous. And the seal removed, and his hate was stopped. The abuse he had suffered through, the pain and the neverending loneliness of his life was quenched, if only for a minute. He survived the extraction. He conquered his fears and pains, and used his new found will to take the power of his demon. Yet, he still suffered.

Haku Yuki lost her childhood. Her mother murdered in front of her eyes, and she herself killed the murderer. He own father. Lived on the streets, hunted, starving, cold. And rescued by a man of hate and violence. Yet she was a gentle flower, who refused to accept pain, who refused to commit acts of violence when unnecessary.

These two beings of pain, held each other close in the misty woods. Their faces centimetres apart, staring into each other's eyes as they slowly and surely began to realise what that feeling in their chest's was trying to tell them. They began to realise what they meant to each other. Love, of a purest kind, connecting their own souls to each other. Refusing to let go. One week was all it took for them to come to terms. The next day would bring pain for the both of them, this they knew. Because they were actually enemies, bred to hate each other, but unable to do so.

Their eyes closed, they leaned in and realised each others wishes, for the last time that day, they would see with their souls. Their eyes opened to see the other, and a pain erupted through them. Two kindred spirits locked to each other. And one began to whisper to the other, and their tears mingled together, and the pain began to grow once more. Their knowledge mattered not for once, and only instinct took over.

And in those misty woods, a pure act was undertaken, and the two souls were forever bound. Forever bound to the other, and together they did not care.

**1 week earlier**

"Stupid little…" Naruto was not happy, the family that he and his team were staying with were very kind and helpful to all of them, but a few hours previous the small child called Inari decided to be a complete brat and claim that no matter what they did they would never win against Gato, the tyrant of the region. Naruto and his team attempted to dissuade him, by telling them that they would win. However it didn't matter to the child because, in his anger, he claimed that they would never know what true pain was.

Kakashi Hatake, team 7's Jounin sensei had suffered pain, losing his father to shame, losing his best friend, his other teamate and his sensei in the end.

Sasuke Uchiha, losing his entire clan in a night of blood and death.

Sakura Haruno has never suffered in life, yet she believed that because of the fact that she cant get Sasuke to like her then she suffers.

And finally, Naruto Uzumaki. An orphan from birth, suffering from an eternal loneliness and hatred from within his own home. Suffered the pain of abuse, both emotional and physical from the day of his birth.

They knew pain, but it was Naruto that couldn't take it and when Inari left, then so did he, because if he didn't blow off some steam then he might lose it in front of them all. And it was in the forest nearby that he was using jutsu after jutsu to change the landscape to something more fitting for his anger. A wasteland.

"Damn it" he muttered, before he collapsed from exhaustion.

When he woke up he looked over to his left, where he saw the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen in his life. It had the face of an angel to him, and he smiled slightly at it.

"You know, if you stay out here then you could catch a cold" she said.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he was speaking to an angel he thought. "No need to worry."

But she did worry, and she didn't know why, but then she focused on his eyes when they locked, and saw the pain reflecting within them, pain akin to her own, she knew why. She had found a kindred spirit within the boy and she let out a soft smile.

"My name's Haku."

"Naruto."

Haku and Naruto just stared at each other in confused content, not knowing why they felt so comfortable.

"So, tell me Naruto-kun, do you have someone precious to you?" asked Haku.

"Precious to me?" Naruto looked down, thinking hard. 'Do I have someone precious to me? I don't know, I never really thought about it. Maybe the Sandaime and Iruka, but do they really care? I don't know.'

Haku could see the turmoil in Naruto's eyes as he tried to think, and she felt a pang in her heart as she witnessed the emotion rage on his face. Confusion, contemplation, distress, then anger and finally sadness.

"No" he whispered. "I have no one."

"Surely you must have someone. You come from Konoha right?" He nodded, "Well I heard that it's the most peaceful and tolerant of all of the Hidden Villages, and that they would protect a comrade with their lives. So why cant you say the same?" Haku was genuinely confused now, she had read up on Konoha, and wished to one day go there, because of it's beauty and its acceptance.

"I wouldn't know" said Naruto snapping Haku out of her stupor, "They may be tolerant to others but I have never seen that. They may be peaceful but I've never seen that either. All I saw, was a place of hatred and pain."

"But I read about it in a book and," she paused.

"Zabuza told you about it" Naruto finished,

"Wait, but how?"

"Your chakra is the same."

Haku then went into detail describing why she followed Zabuza, about how she suffered because of her bloodline and why she believed in protecting those precious to her makes her strong. When she looked at Naruto afterwards he just stared at her with understanding, which Haku didn't understand. She grew into a place of hate, so how could he understand?

"We're the same Haku" whispered Naruto, before picking up and speaking normally. "I too have known pain and hate. Konoha isn't as great as others make it out to be." He looked directly at Haku and said "I was cursed upon my birth, and forced to live a life that few others can comprehend let alone relate to. Only those like me could understand, and it appears that you have that connection. For you see, on the day of my birth, the Nine Tailed Fox attacked my home, and it was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage." Haku nodded, hearing the story before. Minato Namikaze was someone who gave his life to protect those he cherished and should be honoured for it. Or so she thought. "He didn't kill the Kyuubi, I don't think anything can." Again Haku looked at him in confusion. "There is only one almost foolproof way of defeating it, and that is to seal it away into something, and that something had to be an infant."

Tears welled up in their eyes, and Haku ran into Naruto's arms, and they wept, holding on to each other, as their pain came rushing forwards, as a connection began to build, and an unknowing love began to form.

**I just wanted to do release this before I do anything else I think. I think that I will continue with this, but it going to be quite short. I just wanted to do something while I wait until I can get back my laptop that's been taken from me until I can finally have it back next week. So expect the next chapter of a few things to come soon. I had this on my computer somewhere and I thought, why not just do this one, so here it is.**

**Til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, or very much else actually. **

**This is a timeskip of about 3 years after the events of the previous chapter, so basically the start of shippuden. It starts of kinda angsty, but it will get better later. I hope.**

'Here lies the body of Akira Uzumaki, beloved daughter and light of our lives'.

Life could never not be cruel to the two whose souls had intertwined. The past three years had been full of trials and hardships, yet they never left each other for more than 5 minutes. They were truly inseparable, true soul mates. Every emotion felt was felt by the other; every pain inflicted was given to the other too. Their very existences had become something much more.

On the bridge that misty day, Kakashi and Zabuza stopped their assault upon each other as the mist began to clear, revealing an army of thugs and Gato at the head of it. Zabuza charged into the fray, along with Kakashi, wiping out the force, with Zabuza being mortally wounded in the process, his fight with Kakashi already draining him beforehand. Looking to where Sasuke and Haku had been fighting, only an unconscious Uchiha could be seen, as well as two objects. Upon further looking at them the two recognised them as Haku's hunter mask, which was cracked in two pieces, and Naruto's headband, which had a slash through the symbol. The recognitions of becoming missing-nin.

In his last breaths, Zabuza told Kakashi of how happy Haku had been that past week, and that she had a life of loneliness and pain, and Kakashi realised that the two had found each other.

2 weeks after, the new couple were wondering the land, taking in new sights, and were finally becoming happy. But then they had to run, as the newest Bingo books revealed Naruto and Haku as B rank missing-nin. They couldn't be separated. Not then, not ever. So they ran, into Iron Country, to a neutral place where they could live peacefully. Mifune, the leader of the land, greeted them personally, and after being told as to why they became fugitives, and weren't a threat to his home, they bought a house with money they had stolen from Gato and settled down into peacefulness.

12 months later and Haku had married Naruto and given birth to a healthy baby girl whom they named Akira. Happiness wasn't enough to describe how they both felt. The three of them were content, and Naruto and Haku spoiled their year old daughter with as much love as possible. The pain that they had felt as children would not spread to their own.

That's when it all fell down. A group of bounty hunters, under orders from an unknown benefactor, hunted down the Uzumaki family, and in the process, they murdered Akira. Naruto and Haku destroyed the group and this was where they found themselves now. On top of a snowy hill, the two holding each other, crying silent tears of pain as they looked at the gravestone of their daughter.

"I can't believe it. Why does nothing right ever happen to us?" whispered Haku. She sighed when she felt her cheek be cupped within Naruto's hand.

He kissed her softly before resting their foreheads together. "I don't know Hime" he whispered back, "I miss her. Goddamn I miss her, but we have to do what we've always done and stick together." He pulled himself back to look directly into her eyes. "And when we find out who ordered this to happen, then I'll let you be the one to deal the finishing blow."

Haku smiled back at him, "I like that." She sighed again, and Naruto knew what it was about.

"You know we could try again once this is all over. Another child could never replace Akira-chan, nothing ever could, but I know as well as you do that we were happier when we had a child with us."

Haku nodded silently, tears slowing, "Yeah. Damn it Naruto-kun!" she screamed, "Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! I want Akira-chan Naruto! I want our daughter back!"

**The next day, Iron Country's border**

"Are you sure, I am the ruler here?"

"No thank you Mifune-sama, as much as we appreciate it, we aren't going to let you go to war just because of us."

Mifune sighed, he genuinely like the Uzumaki family, so much so that he accepted them into his country 3 years previous. They had a sense of honour not found that much within shinobi. And now this…

"Just remember, you two are Iron Country citizens. Show them your passports and they'll know that you have my blessings, which also means that if they attack you, they attack Iron. I hope that you find Akira-chan's killer you two, and return soon."

The couple nodded their heads at him before turning round to stare at their directions. Their hands intertwined before they turned to each other, smiling all the while. The next thing that any of the samurai saw was two blurs moving towards the rising sun.

**1 week later**

Kotetsu and Izumo weren't asking for much. Just something to alleviate the boredom slightly, but having two missing-nin arrive at the gates, with one of them being the infamous Naruto Uzumaki, was not really what they were asking for.

An ANBU team dropped around the couple. "Naruto Uzumaki and companion, we have been called to escort you towards the council chambers. You have no choice of this matter and must move their now! Or you risk immediate execution."

The duo smirked at each other before nodding their heads in unison.

The council chamber itself was like a square semi-circle, with seats moving up in rows. On the left and right were the civilian council members and the district governors, of whom all were ex-shinobi. Completely parallel to the civilian council members, who had at least been the shinobi academy but had failed or dropped out. The Clan heads and department heads were in the back end, facing the couple who had just walked into the room. And above them on a pedestal were the advisors seating on either side of the Hokage, who at this point in time was a young looking woman, but was actually in her 50's, Tsunade Senju.

The civilian council had always hated Naruto, and now was their chance to be rid of him permanently. The Hokage was in a bind at this, this was her godson down there, not that she could call herself a godmother at all. She was about to speak when she was interrupted.

Naruto cleared his throat, "May I ask what you are doing by calling us here? Especially seeing as how, if you check our passports, we are registered Iron Country residents, and holding us here is incentive for potential war amongst the countries."

The room was shocked. Tsunade motioned to get their passports. "It's true, it even has Mifune-dono's signature. He is untouchable to Konoha" she added a little smirk at the end.

"Hnn, it doesn't matter what the Demon is or isn't, he should be asked why he is mocking us with its presence."

Naruto and Haku turned slightly to see the 'Konoha 11" and their sensei's, with Sasuke Uchiha at the front with a scowl on his face.

"Ah, you got the summons," said a civilian council member, "You see, the Sandaime's law was repealed, and everyone knows what you are now."

This was all well and good but it appeared that only the civilian council, plus Sasuke and Sakura were looking at Naruto with hate, which surprised him greatly.

He turned to face Haku, who nodded, "My name is Haku, and like Naruto-kun here I am a resident of Iron Country, therefore giving me immunity. I met him during his last registered mission where I was the apprentice to missing-nin Zabuza Momochi, and the both of us left together to get away from any hate that was reflected in our past lives." The civilians smirked at them.

Naruto then stepped forwards. "Since then we have been inseparable, and I can happily say that we are in love with each other." Haku smiled in agreement, and muffled crying could be heard behind them, and the Byakugan wielding heiress was the one doing it.

Haku stepped in again, "Not only that but about 2 years ago we were legally wed within Iron Country, making me Haku Uzumaki, and about 6 months after that, that I, that I…"

Naruto grasped her hand when she started to falter, "That Haku-chan gave birth to our daughter." The room gasped, none more shocked than the ones behind them. "Except, about a week and a half ago. When some hired nin's came looking for us, in neutral territory! And our baby girl, was murdered!"

The whole room stopped at that. Tsunade could see the pain in their eyes. She who had lost her lover and brother thought she knew pain. But she had heard of Naruto's and Haku's life before hand. And now, losing a child that they obviously adored from the looks they had on their faces.

"And as to why we were here. Well, we have in our possession, permission from every, and I mean every, Daimyo, to investigate who ordered the attack, and your Fire Daimyo has allowed us unlimited access to investigate", continued Haku, before she pulled out a scroll with the Fire Daimyo's signature and seal upon it.

Naruto the got a dark look on his face, "We have also been allowed to do what we will to whoever it was that ordered the attack. We could have gone anywhere, but I had a hunch that it was someone here that ordered the attack." He looked directly at the Hokage with a glare, and if we find anyone here was even remotely involved, then I'll show you all what a true demon can do."

**That Night**

Naruto held onto a naked Haku, lying by his side, as they looked into each other's eyes. Haku leaned further into the hold she was in, so that their bodies melded together, and their foreheads touched. Their lips but a few centimetres apart. This was how they spent most nights, even if nothing happened between them previous, which it did then, as they basked in each other. Refusing to kiss, because it would destroy everything they were doing.

"Tomorrow my love," whispered Haku, "Tomorrow we find our baby's killer." She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "I remember us holding her between us while she slept when she was just born. Remember?"

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Yeah I remember. I also remember us not doing 'anything' for a while because of it." Haku grinned a bit. "But she was still our daughter, and we'll never forget her. But for now, let's sleep Haku-hime."

**Whoa, I'm really liking this fic. In fact, I think that out of all of mine this one is my favourite. But anyway, 9 Tailed Guardian is just about to be released I think, it really depends whether or not I can find the file, as it has just gone from my newly fixed computer. If it's been deleted in the process then I'm gonna have to do it over again, along with every other chapter for other fics. But oh well, expect some kind of a chapter next week, before the New Year anyway.**

**I am also aware that it's only fanon to have a 'council' of sorts, but I need for Naruto and Haku to be the underdogs for what I want to work. **

**This may be a SPOILER for those who haven't read the latest manga chapters but I have had an idea as to who Tobi could be. I realise that it would never actually happen and is just wishful thinking, mainly because in the next few chapters we'll probably find out who he actually is, but I really, really want him to be Naruto from the future. It is incredibly far-fetched, but I think it could be awesome. It could be used as something for a fanfic, but I don't want to do it. No, most evidence points towards Obito. It's so glaringly obvious that that's what they want us to think though. Obito, remove an o, then rearrange the word, becomes Tobi. Possesses a Sharingan in the eye that Obito didn't lose, and was always shown. He knew of Kushina's pregnancy and involvement with Minato, which Obito could have known as very few actually did. There are others but you get my point. Anyway.**

**Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto**

**SPOILER!**

**I just read the newest Naruto chapter and I just laughed when I heard with the 4 Tail's name was, and just thought, well that's a coincidence. Anyway, onto the fic.**

Haku woke up when the sun streamed into her eyes that morning. She blinked a few times before sighing contentedly as she listened to her husband breathe slowly with her head resting on him. She opened one eye to peer upwards into Naruto's face.

"Sleep well hime?"

She closed her eye again. "Of course Naruto-koi, I am with you after all." They laughed a little at the corniness of the words.

For the next two hours they just lay there, basking in each other's embrace, with no care in the world. Yet all good things must come to an end, and this brief happiness was no exception.

"Come on love," Naruto whispered into Haku's hair, "We gotta get up now."

His only response was for her to hold onto him even tighter and bury her face into him even more. Naruto just got a smirk on his face as he stood up from the bed, and to his amusement, his beautiful wife was still clinging to him. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom, then the shower, all the while having Haku hold onto him for dear life, until the hot water came cascading down and she yelped a little at the feel of it. That was it for Naruto, as he couldn't help but laugh at the cute pouting face of his wife looking up at him with one eye closed, and the other looking directly at him with a half hearted glare. But even that didn't hold out for long, as she too burst out laughing, as she let go, but still had her body lying against her husband.

They slowly stopped laughing, and a smile lit up on their faces, with the sound of falling water was all that could be heard.

When they had finished with their shower, which lasted slightly longer than is should have, as well as got dressed; they found themselves walking down the street side by side, hands clasped together, smiling all the way amidst the whispers and the glares being sent their way.

Eventually the stopped outside a familiar ramen stand, and with their smiles still on, they walked into the establishment.

"Hello, and welcome to Ichiraku Ramen," was followed by a gasp, then a shocked cry, before the young woman in the stand leaped over the counter to hug her surrogate little brother. "Naruto-kun your back! Your back!" was all that could be heard.

"Ahem" Ayame turned her head to the left slightly to see an annoyed woman standing there glaring at her. "If you don't mind, could you let him go?"

"Ah, sorry" was the sheepish reply. "It's so good to see you again Naruto-kun, we missed you ya know?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head slightly. "Yeah well…" He then remembered something quite important. "Oh yeah, Haku-chan, this is Ayame, she was one of the only people here who used to look out for me when I was younger." Haku smiled an apologetic and thankful smile at the woman, "And Ayame-nee-chan, this is Haku-chan, my wife."

It was at this moment that Teuchi walked in from the back, and both him and his daughter froze. "Well then" he boomed, "I guess that the first bowl is on the house!"

Throughout the rest of the day, the young couple moved across the city with a vengeance, both aware of the four sets of eyes upon them. The Hokage's ANBU, watching for trouble, ROOT from Danzo, scheming a hidden plot, and two pair's of eyes. One was looking at them with curiosity, the other staring at Haku with hate, lavender eyes glaring.

In their hotel room that night, Naruto was sitting on a chair on the balcony as he watched the sun go down. Sitting on his lap was his beloved Haku, snuggled contentedly into him.

"I think that we can rule out the Hokage from it, she may be rash, from what we've seen, but she isn't stupid," muttered Haku.

Naruto nodded, "And strangely enough I came to the conclusion that Danzo didn't do it either. He would be the prime suspect immediately, so he would have sent his ROOT to capture us, and more specifically our daughter, rather than that."

Haku sniffled a bit before continuing, "Y-Yeah, in fact this seems more like a challenge from someone."

"Someone with a grudge, and we came here because we traced the order through Iwa to Konoha."

Haku nodded, "Yeah, it's a good thing that the Tsuchikage isn't as bad as you'd have thought huh?"

He nodded again, before a look came onto his face that Haku didn't like. "Naruto-kun," she whispered. "You may think it's your fault, but no matter what happened, or what you think, I will always, always love you. No matter what, remember that."

And with that she leaned up to kiss Naruto, who reciprocated the act. And well, from that night came the beginning of a new chapter in their lives, as something was created within the womb of the ice princess.

**Just a small introduction to this part. I think that there may only be a couple more chapters I want to get out of this. An ending to this, then maybe an epilogue. It seems as though people enjoy this, its just that I want to finish it before I go back to my other fics, and I want to get back to them quickly. Also, seeing as how it's the holidays I just couldnt be asked to do more than this, anyway.**

**Til next time**


	4. An: sorry

Well I would just like to start off with a huge apology, and a huge thank you.

Due to extremely sudden problems that have occurred in my life recently, I have been writing less and less compared to before. When even then I believed that I could actually write no matter the problem.

However, things have escalated so much that it is incredibly hard to actually write anything, it got to the point where I just couldn't sit at my laptop and do anything. And so, as of now, I will be stopping all my fics and will soon remove them from the site. I am truly sorry for doing this but I just cant continue. I will keep reading from the site however.

If you would like to continue any of the fics then by all means message me and I will get back to you.

Again, I am truly sorry, but thank you to everyone who enjoyed the little that I wrote.

Regards to all, gaaradave1


End file.
